


Please Say Something

by Ranowa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/pseuds/Ranowa
Summary: Sherlock, did you program your signature into a criminal's phoneYes. -SH
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Please Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, there was more to this. But I ended up tackling a lot of the themes that I wanted to in a different fic, so- I figured I would at least throw up the premise ;u;
> 
> My friends encouraged me to step out of my comfort zone, and write a fluffy texting fic.
> 
> I think it's safe to say I accomplished exactly one of those things :)

_Are you awake? -SH_

**Oh my god where are you**

**Sherlock is that you?**

**Answer me**

**Who is this**

_It's me. -SH_

_I can't text quickly, slow down. -SH_

_The screen is wet. -SH_

**Where are you**

**We've been worried sick are you okay**

**Hang on I'm calling Mycroft**

_Already done. Everything's taken care of. -SH_

**Sherlock what's going on**

**Talk to me**

**Nvm Mycroft I'm calling you**

**(Calling Unknown Number...)**

**Sherlock what the hell pick up**

**I see you typing what are you typing**

_I can't. I'm sorry. I'm hiding on the roof. I turned the sound off but they'll hear me if I make a phone call. It's raining. You wouldn't be able to hear me. I'm sorry. -SH_

**Sherlock, you're not making sense**

**It's pouring outside, are you out in that? You'll catch your death out there**

**Get inside**

**and stop apologising**

**you didn't do anything wrong**

...

**Sherlock?**

**Ok I'm really confused and worried right now, let's start over**

**What's going on**

**Are you okay**

_I'm fine. -SH_

_I managed to slip away and sneak a phone. -SH_

_They're looking for me outside. They don't think I'm on the roof. -SH_

_Mycroft and Lestrade are on their way. Mycroft says fifteen minutes out. -SH_

_John? -SH_

**Sorry getting dressed**

**Where are you**

_Don't know. Microsoft run a tree -SH_

_Microcosm -SH_

_MYCROFT -SH_

_I'm sorry -SH_

**Stop that**

**I'm telling him you called him Microsoft**

**But I know what you mean it's ok**

_It's not. -SH_

**Sherlock you're really worrying me right now what's going on**

_Sorry -SH_

_Unnecessaries alarmism -SH_

_Ducking autocorrect -SH_

_I'm going to stop typing now -SH_

**NO**

...

**Sherlock tell me what you need me to do.**

_You're already doing it. -SH_

...

**Okay.**

**Sherlock, did you program your signature into a criminal's phone**

_Yes. -SH_

**I love you**

_? -SH_

_Oh. Thank you. -SH_

_That helps. -SH_

_John, it's cold. -SH_

**Fifteen minutes, come on**

**You're okay**

_Do I take my coat off? It's soaked. -SH_

_It's ruined, John -SH_

**Then I finally know what to get you for your birthday**

**Yes take it off**

**Try and hug yourself, curl around yourself, body heat**

_Okay. -SH_

_Off -SH_

_aedtygyutsserdfgll John I hate you it huytrsr -SH_

_JOHN -SH_

**I know I'm sorry**

**Hang on you'll acclimate in a second**

**Come on you drama queen I've seen you take ice cold showers for experiments you're okay**

**Come on Sherlock**

_I want a space blanket -SH_

_Tea -SH_

_Tell Hudson to make tea -SH_

_It hurts -SH_

_I hate being cold -SH_

_It's always cold -SH_

_I'm going to be sick -SH_

**Ten minutes**

**You will not be sick you're going to be fine**

**Come on let's think about something else okay**

**Did you solve the case? I know you solved it, tell me how**

_It was dull. Not one for the blog -SH_

_Cold fajwio;j sodding hail wegiogio fair -SH_

_Tell Gavin to arrest the grandmother. -SH_

**Seriously**

_Giles? -SH_

**What**

**No Sherlock, the GRANDMOTHER**

_Why does society persist in believing that elderly women are harmless? It's probably the reason why this ring has gone undetected for so long. -SH_

_Mrs. Hudson would be ashamed of you -SH_

_Did you tell her to put the tea on? -SH_

**Yes**

_You liar. -SH_

**She's asleep, you git!**

**And is worried as all hell about you**

**So am I**

_My grandmother was my first chemistry tutor. We made explosives when I was nine and set Microsoft's textbook on fire. -SH_

**I love you**

...

_You astound me sometimes, John -SH_

...

_And. Thank you -SH_

...

_Please stop blubbering. Unless I can use sentiment as a blanket. In which case please continue -SH_

**Right, you git**

**You can thank me by not getting yourself kidnapped by idiots**

_Wasn't my choice. -SH_

_Shockingly enough -SH_

**I know**

**Feeling any better? Not numb, are you?**

_No. -SH_

_I miss you. -SH_

_Explain to me how that's possible, I'm conversing with you right now -SH_

...

_COLD -SH_

**I know, I'm sorry**

**Not much longer now**

**I know you can d**

_They're checking the roof -SH_

**What**

_I can hear them John -SH_

_Miscalculation -SH_

**Shit**

_What do I do -SH_

_I'm sorry -SH_

**Shut up**

**I'm going to kill them do you understand**

**They're not going to fucking touch you**

**SHERLOCK**

**Wait should I stop do you need me to stop texting**

_No vibrate's off -SH_

_Don't you dare -SH_

**Okay**

**Um**

_Gone -SH_

**What**

_Idiots. Missed me again -SH_

_Tedious -SH_

**Oh my god**

_Calm down, I can hear you hyperventilating all the way over here. -SH_

**Shut up**

**Tell your brother to pick me up I'm meeting you at hospital**

**Shut up you're going to hospital**

...

**I'd feel loads better if you argued actually**

**Please say something**

_Would you be terribly upset if I told you I'm on four percent battery -SH_

**YES**

**You walking fucking cliche**

**Don't you dare**

_I'm sorry -SH_

**Stop that not upset at you**

**Maybe later but not now**

**Listen I'll meet you at hospital but just hang on for now, stay awake until Mycroft gets there and**

_I miscalculated -SH_

_Apologies -SH_

...

**What?**

...

**Are you still there**

...

**This isn't funny Sherlock answer me**

**...**

**(Calling Mycroft Holmes...)**

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome and appreciated!!! Thank you so much for reading, and stayl healthy! <3
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://problematic-ranowa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
